Colonel Boris Jorgen
Colonel Boris Jorgen was an aristocrat and colonel of the Syladavian Army, as well as a sworn enemy of Tintin. He appears as an antagonist in King Ottokar's Sceptre and Destination Moon and Explorers on the Moon as the main antagonist. History ''King Ottokar's Sceptre'' Boris first appears as a primary antagonist in King Ottokar's Sceptre, when Tintin first comes to King Muskar XII's palace to tell him about how Professor Alembick is an impostor. But he is directed to Boris Jorgen's office instead. But Tintin is certain that this information is for the king's ears only, so Boris hands him over to a guard to escort him to the king's office. But the guard was working for Boris, the guard and a few other men tried to capture him but they failed and Tintin escaped and climbed up to a window where everyone was gathered for a concert in the great hall, Tintin simply had to talk to the king, so he came in through the balcony doors and started running toward the king. But then Boris and some other men stop him and call the guards. Then Boris tells king Muskar that it is just a young Anarchist who managed to get into the palace. The next day while Tintin is walking along the street, the king and Boris are driving in their car and accidentally hit Tintin. The king gets out of the car and comes to Tintin's aid. But Boris tells the king that this is the young Anarchist who tried to break into the palace, but Tintin punches him in the face temporarily knocking him out. Tintin then tells king Muskar about professor Alembick is an imposter along with Boris and they are trying to steal his scepter! Then Boris regains consciousness and tells the king that this is a lie but he believes Tintin now and orders Boris to return to the palace. ''Destination Moon'' He later appears in Destination Moon now working for Müller and makes a deal with Frank Wolff to reveal the secret of the rocket or else reveal his past. He gave the word to not kill anyone when he found Wolff in Syldavia. He hides in the rocket's cargo room and later when the rocket arrived on the moon, he managed to knock out Tintin and ties him before attempting to launch the rocket back to Earth. Refused to feel guilty, Wolff tried to talk into sparing the crew but Jorgen talks him into launching back to Earth. As Snowy tried to fight off Jorgen, he was beaten and thrown into the lower level breaking his paw. Then Wolff and Jorgen start the rocket almost departing before Tintin got free and shut the rocket down. When the crew arrived and after Wolff explained everything, both Jorgen and Wolff were tied in the cargo room. But later when Thomson and Thompson tried to change the ropes with handcuffs, he overpowers them and then attempted to kill Tintin, Haddock, and Calculus. But Wolff interferes that Jorgen broke the promise he gave him and prevents him from killing them, unfortunately, Jorgen accidentally triggers the gun into himself, killing him. His body was put into space. Category:Military Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy